Game Over
Game Over is the final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a jeep escaping the Launch Facility after the events of No Fighting In The War Room. Besides your jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, you'll face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind comes and starts attacking you. Some time later the Hind "bugs off", only to destroy a bridge seconds later, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and defend themselves on the broken bridge until the fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone except Griggs, who dies from a shot to the neck while pulling the injured Soap to safety. After Griggs dies, Imran Zakhaev and two Ultranationalist soldiers move in and execute Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can reach Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Capt. Price slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists get Soap to safety. Tips *You can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting them in the back once. This saves time aiming and risking them noticing you. *Shooting Zakhaev and his guards once on any part of their body will kill them, even if you shot at their boots. *If you get lucky, enemies can die on the spot where you get to shoot Zakhaev and his guards, leaving weapons to swap out with your pistol, including RPGs. *Remember you can crouch to reload and recover your health. *If you have played the level often, you will realize some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it shooting at you. *Don't go out into the open on the bridge or you'll be killed very quickly. *When the truck first arrives on the bridge, the guy that first comes out of it has a useful M60E4 machine gun that you can swap your side arm for. *Don't get too far forward as a BMP is waiting there. Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when you complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when you complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Dialogue Beginning Cutscene Command : Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence...substantial. Griggs: It's just too hot man...but room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice cold! Price : A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout? Griggs : Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside. Gaz : Yeah, well, either way we're stopping at London first. And I'm buying. Griggs : Well at least the world didn't end...Hit it. Ending Cutscene News Reporter: "The Russian government released a statement today, confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in central Russia. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Russian officials maintained that the missile test fell well within established U.N. protocol. No comment was received from the Ultranationalist party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle has just begun to surface... In other news, the search for a cargo ship lost in the Bering Strait due to a major storm has been called off..." Trivia *When Price slides you the M1911, if you shoot Zakhaev's guards and not Zakhaev, he will pull out whats looks to be a silenced M1911 and hold it like an assault rifle, even though its a pistol and he is missing his left arm. *If you look at the other vehicles, you notice that all the occupants are dressed as the SAS. *The rockets the other vehicles shoot are AT4s not RPGs. *When leaving the last tunnel before the bridge, Griggs will shoot a rocket at the hind, despite wielding no rocket launcher, rather an M249 SAW. *Soap does not die in this level because he appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a captain, NPC and the leader of the main protagonist's squad. *This level is a modern remake of the level Truck Ride from the original Call of Duty. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. You can see this better with the slow-motion cheat enabled. *While playing in God mode, you can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls you back onto the bridge, but sometimes you find yourself running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets at you. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill you, and since you cannot die in God mode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return you to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *It is possible to obtain the M60E4 light machine gun in this level. After the jeep crashes and you make your way back onto the bridge, go to the green car on the left. An Ultranationalist soldier with the aforementioned weapon will usually take cover next to the car, but if you're fast enough in running out of the wreckage, you will see a truck driving away and stopping nearby with the aforementioned Ultranationalist jumping out of the front seat passenger side. Kill him, and you can use the M60E4, albeit for a very short amount of time. *This is the only level where Soap can use the M4A1 Grenadier; it is dropped by the random SAS troop on the bridge if he is killed. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in Hardened and Veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun toward you and use it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers.. two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently late comers) kill you. *There is a glitch, if you hit the Hind with an RPG, though this is doubtful, Pvt. Cook will come and kill Zakhaev and his two henchmen. Although Gaz still dies (somehow), it is still a VERY alternate ending. Price, also, still slides you the gun. *Another glitch that occurs on this level is the three gun glitch. After you shoot all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to your pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and your truck is crashing the press the "use" key to switch to RPG will appear. Press the "use" key. When your guns come back you will have your M4, your pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck came from nowhere if you look back at the driver you will see that it just spawned there. *At the angle you are shooting at the Hind when you first get the RPG, the backblast would have most likely killed Griggs in real life. * An interesting thing is that if you kill someone where Griggs pulls you and Price gives you his pistol the fallen soldiers weapon may be able to be picked up. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev, According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny *Another unused audio mentions more information about the ship lost in the Bering Strait: The ship carrying a large supply of luxury automobiles went missing six days ago after having drifted off course in a category five storm. is most likely to cover up all [[SAS] activity] *Captain Price survives and returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If you look closely, there are no drivers in the vehicles. *Griggs shoots his pistol 8 times without reloading, when that pistol must be reloaded after only 7 shots. *After Griggs dies, when you fall and look at Captain Price, you see that Gaz is not on the road where he should be, but appears moments later waiting to be executed by Zakhaev. *Kamarov's voice when he says the lines, "Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov. I understand you and your men could use some help." and "Standby, we're almost there, E.T.A. three minutes." His voice seems younger compared to his voice when he actually appears during the end and on Blackout. *That is the only level where player can hear clean russian speech. Loyalist in the final scene who waves to helicopter screaming "Zaberite yevo otsuda, bistro! My dolzhny dostavit' yevo v gospital nemedlenno" (Rus: "Заберите его отсюда, быстро! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно!", Eng: "Get him out of here, fast! We should get him to the hospital immediately!") has no accent at all. All other russian-speaking characters, even story-related (Kamarov and Nikolai), have much worse pronounciation. *You can't kill the civillian drivers. When you shoot the window, nothing happens. *Notice that all of the civilian drivers look the same. In fact, they are identical with the old man that would be killed by an Ultranationalist in the level "Hunted". *For some reason, Griggs pulls you out of cover (behind the car) into open space where you could easily get shot. *Price's M1911 is kept by Soap up until the mission The Gulag. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels